Butterfly
by bubbles4alice
Summary: A vampire shows up in forks with multiple gifts. She is in need of a major eye opener. Can Emmett do the trick? Will the Cullen's accept her, or will they turn her away? Love triangles, lemons, and plenty of cat-fights! Please Read!
1. Succubus

**Authors Note: Review? Please? lol SO sorry for the short chapters but there's not enough time!!! It's 4:30am and I woke up to write =) Just be patient and I PROMISE there will me plenty of lemons & cat-fights =D**

**Okay, I am completely new at this so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!!! **

**I have another fanfiction (Till Death Due Us Part- Mortal instruments) and i would love for you to read it!!! **

**So make my day and click on me to read my other story!!! =) Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the fingers I use to type with- Stephenie Meyer does!!!!!!**

_**ENJOY!!!!! **_

**Brittany's POV**

_**Chapter 1- The Beginning **_

******

There was nothing but a blur of trees as I left behind my old life, searching for a newer, cleaner one. I heard the voices of the others as they called my name. "Brittany?! Come on, we just want to talk!" I ran faster, going invisible to human eyes. I was a unique creature with many 'talents', and I was glad for them. I knew I was cocky and I knew that I was a Succubus, but after centuries of searching for someone to keep for all of eternity, one tended to give up. I was from California, and was one of those girls that looked perfect and got everything she wanted. How did I go out in the sunlight? One of my many talents- I could change my appearance, and alter it until it became so human, all the vampires smelled was the scent of blood and warmth.

But I was done with this sunny paradise I had grown used to, and was moving to a place farther north- Forks Washington. I had heard that there was a group of vampires there- The Cullen's - and they were...vegetarians...of our kind. I had seen visions of them, excepting me and taking me in as their family. Their 'parents' were Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, and their 'children' were Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward. I was hoping the family would adjust to me as smoothly as I had seen in my visions.

The wind whipped across my face, and the twigs and rocks crumbled under my feet. I had run about one hundred and fifty miles since the other vampires had caught wind of me. Using my gifts, I could have easily ripped them to shreds, but I wasn't in the mood to play with my dinner, so I simply ran, enjoying the breeze.

I felt the temperature change and the humidity rise as soon as I reached Washington, and by the time I reached Forks, I was nearly breathing in water. I felt like a drowning cat here, not the glamorous barbie doll I was used to being. I slowed to a jog- still invisible to human eyes of course, but reasonably more slow than the outright sprint I had been running a few minutes ago. I took a huge breath of air, and tasted the Cullen's on my tongue. I followed my nose to their house, where i stayed in the forest to survey my new home.

I new I couldn't go to them yet.... I would have to wait until tomorrow for school. It would be wednesday, and there would be plenty of time to talk. I smelled a small stream a few yards behind me and made a quick elegant leap towards it until I stood, inspecting my appearance in the clear shallow water. My long volumed brunette hair swung down my back, forming big luscious curls as my hair gracefully flowed down to the middle of my back. My altered green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and my purple thin long sleeved shirt clung to my marble hard body. My gaze wandered down to my legs that were only partially covered by the denim mini-skirt. I had opted to run without shoes because I refused to mess up a good pair of boots. A silver necklace hung daintily down my throat stopping at a point just between my breasts, with a gothic cross studded with diamonds on it. I would soon have to replace it with the Cullen's Crest I assumed.

I had just backed away from the stream, satisfied in my appearance, when their front door opened, a sliver of light breaking through the darkness. A man with curly blonde hair stepped out and sniffed the air. I recognized him as Jasper, who was the newest to their family. I could make out the scars on his face, elbows, hands.... Basically every part of him that I could see was covered in scars. I sprinted further into the woods that surrounded their house, hoping he wouldn't see or smell anything out of the ordinary. A small figure appeared behind him. "Come on, Jazz." The girls said. I recognized her voice as Alice- my future Best Friend. I was already intensely grateful for her presence, and had no clue what I'd have done if Jasper had caught my scent. He probably would have assumed I had come to cause trouble and attempt to kill me, obviously ruining my chances of joining their family.

I leaped up onto one of the trees around the stream, and settled in for what would be the longest night of my existence.

********

_**School Day**_

********

At the crack of Dawn I leapt down from the tree I had stayed perched on throughout the night. I had been reading Edward's mind especially, since he had been doing those morning runs to vent. I felt his emotions as he ran down the steps : Determined, victorious.... Happy? I wondered where the sudden change in his emotions had come from, but then shook myself of that thought- it's wasn't my place to know. At least not yet. I thought all of this as I bounded across the stream and deeper into the forest, anxious to get as far away from this vampire as possible. He had already sensed something, and was beginning to follow my trail.

No. He couldn't do this to me. Ruin any chances that I had with the Cullen's.... I thought to myself belatedly as I pushed through the forest as quickly as I could. But he would... because he cared about.... This girl...? I swear I must have giggled out loud at his insane dilemma: Leave it to Edward to have troubles with the opposite sex.... But I could smell something miles behind me, still so strong I almost wished I had the desire to hunt - though I had never hunted before. Blood. Very strong, potent human blood.

I quickly backtracked and veered sharply to the right. I was determined to join the Cullen's, and nothing would stop me. He couldn't read my mind and follow me, because I had blocked it off - I didn't want any interferences. I noted my surroundings as I passed and realized that I had passed the Canadian Border. I slowed to a stop and listened for Edward's mind. They've already seemed to have made it out of Washington, but still...it wouldn't hurt to go check on Bella..... His internal mind chattered. He realized he was a threat to her, but he couldn't find it in himself to stay away- just like how I hadn't had it in myself to stay.....So similar, yet so so very different.

I stayed on the Canadian Border until it was a straight shot from there to Forks, altering myself until I smelled just as human as Bella...well, maybe not as potent as her but I could admit when someone was...better...than me. No. She wasn't better than me, she just smelled better. There. I thought to myself. Now she gets acknowledged and I get my recognition. I didn't realize I had a small smirk on my face until I had reached Forks.

Coasting by houses and convenient stores, I made my way to a small car dealership, though I knew that they didn't carry this car anywhere around here. I picked up a paperclip that was lying on the ground and examined it. After I decided that it would do the trick, I set it in an empty parking space behind the store, closed my eyes and pulled with my mind. The car I had pictured the simple paperclip turning into was a glossy pink Lamborghini Gallardo with butterfly doors. Always ever so inconspicuous, I know. _This _talent I was grateful for also. I laughed again as I opened the door and got inside. I realized I was missing one last thing and leaned out of the car to reach down for a rock.

What did I use the rock for? The keys.

*********

As I pulled into the schools parking lot, I took out the transfer papers. Glancing down at them, I noticed that my age was 16 and a half, and that I had graduated early with perfect grades of 100.0's. Apparently I would be an asset to this school. I pulled into the parking space in the front of the school, smirking as I watched the amazed faces of 10th and 11th graders as they practically collided with each other in their angst to stare at my care. I slid my sunglasses on. They were the big expensive kind that practically covered half of your face, and appeared so dark to humans that it would block out your eyes. I opened the door to the Gallardo, and watched the priceless faces of the students as they began to swarm around me.

Most of their thoughts were along the lines of '_How is that possible...?! A Lamborghini Gallardo is AMAZING, but a Gallardo with butterfly doors, too?!' _or _'Oh, nice paint job...._ But that all changed as I stepped out in my denim mini skirt, grey v-neck sweater and matching boots. But I knew their attention wouldn't be on my clothes, or all of my diamond studded jewelry, but on my face and my body. I listened to thoughts completely stop, or pick up in over-drive. Some guys were mentally slapping themselves for drooling in public, and others were beginning to fantasize about me in their bed, naked and moaning their name as I-

I immediately blocked out the voices- they were becoming too invasive. I slid my sunglasses up so they were positioned in my hair, took my designer bag from the passengers seat, and strutted up the steps and into the school as if that was my usual everyday routine. And it was. Some of those guys _would _probably go out with me, and even see me exactly how they were seeing me in their silly little imaginings. But I was okay with that. I _liked _that. I _needed _that.

I was, indeed, the Succubus.


	2. The Car

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Authors note: You know what I'm gonna say: Review!!!!!!** **and ENJOY!!!!!**

Chapter 2- The Car

As I pulled open the door to the school, I was greeted by a warm gust of air and many gasps from the students that were idly standing in the hall. I didn't even spare a glance at them as I turned to my right and disappeared into the office. Inside, the warm air flooded down my throat and tickled it gently. I took a deep breath, welcoming the scent of humans- I hadn't fed in centuries. Not even when I was a newborn. It was an effect from being...experimented on. From being made into vampires with ridiculous numbers of gifts. My number? Ten.

I could read minds and thoughts, block off my own thoughts from others, have visions of the future and even glimpses of the past, control the elements, make 'clones' of myself with the same strengths as me, grow my nails into diamond hard daggers, alter my appearance, _loved_ to cause bad people pain, and could manifest or create anything I could think of from simple everyday things.... For example, the piece of paper I just snatched up from the office desk would soon become a cell phone. And let's not forget my last gift.... I could turn any vampire human again.

I wasn't sure about the side effects of the last one, though. I had never used it, and never wished to. Because I was _The _freak among those who were already freaks, I felt the need to prove myself...to show them that I was just as good- if not better- than _any_ of them. I walked up to the desk, and a plump lady with red hair looked up from her desk. I looked down at her name tag and spoke quietly and smoothly. Her mind was already fuddled my by appearance, and she was already making assumptions about the Cullen's and I, but she could easily be persuaded.

"Good Morning, Ms. Cope. My name is Brittany Sherewood," I said, looking at her in a way that would come across as shy. "I'm the new student from California." I said with a warm smile.

"Oh, uh, yes! That's right!" she recalled, muttering my name into a cabinet containing files as she quickly found my file. " Okay Miss Sherewood, I'm going to need your date of birth, ID number and-"

I cut her off by saying: "Already have it." and handed her the sheet of paper with all the needed information.

"Oh, well then your registration is complete and I'll make sure to get you approved by the system by the end of the day." She handed me a slip and told me to get it signed by all of my teachers and turn it into the office at the end of the day.

I wished her a good day, offered a smile, and stepped back out into the main hall of the school. The windows at the front of the school allowed me to see that students were crowded around my car, and even a few adults had stopped to have a peak. I looked in my bag and noticed that I had forgotten a notebook in my car. With a sigh I looked at all of the guys that were blocking it, and decided I would you that to my advantage.... Show them who was in control.

I opened the door and walked gracefully back into the gloomy weather, gliding back down the steps and to the crowd surrounding my vehicle. I made an audible sigh, which got the people in the back rows attention. They turned and stared as I walked through the space they had backed up to give me, not even glancing at them. From there, it was a chain reaction. When the back row had silenced to stare- no._Admire _my body, the second row turned. I was steadily walking through still not glancing at anyone as the choruses of '_Oh DAMN!' _and '_They don't make girls like _that_ down here!' rang out from all of their minds_. As I neared the way to my door, I noticed that one guy had been standing by the door. I smirked and brushed past him, moving him out of my way as I lifted up the door. Remembering the mini skirt I was wearing, I bent down, purposefully giving the guys a 'hard time' as some of them discreetly placed their hands over their front. Their thoughts were actually funny, still invasive, but this time I didn't mind.

As I leaned across the seat to reach my notebook, I noticed in the reflection of the dashboard that a few guys had completely lost their essence as they stared, opened mouthed, at my ass. I snatched the notebook, and straightened back up, playing the innocent card as I reached up and slid the door a back down. I took the key on the keychain, locking the door as I strutted back up the stairs and once more into the building, with about two hundred guys and a few girls staring after me. I heard a few of the guys saying 'She _has_ to know what she's doing! No one can be _that_ sexy on accident.'

In the distance I heard the engine of a Jeep. My guess was that it was going to be big and red- the Cullen's. A minute later they pulled up into the school parking lot, and I heard someone say 'What the _hell_?!'. I had a feeling it was probably Emmett. Then I heard another voice ask 'Alice, who's here?' Her voice was not as high pitched as Alice and not as kind as Esme, so it must have been Rosalie. 'I'm...I'm not sure.... I didn't see this.' Alice answered them. And she hadn't. I had made sure none of them were aware of my arrival. Emmett was the first one out, and didn't even bother to get the door for Rosalie in his haste to look at my car. I heard her huff, and in a flash he was over to her door helping her step out. ' Sorry, babe.' he whispered in her ear, leaning down for a kiss. Suddenly, I felt strange, and realized that I was...jealous...? _Not of Rosalie_, I told myself, _of her relationship._ Jasper got out and took Alice by the hand as she hopped out, giggling even after her confusion and dismay just a moment before. Then, all of them walked past my car and up into the school.

I shredded off a little of the human scent that I had put on using my altering gift, just enough to let them know that there _was_ another vampire. Maybe not at the school, but enough so that one of the students could have been exposed to one. It was still enough to make them wonder.

I walked to my class, not even looking back as the door opened and the Cullen's smelled the air.

**Authors note: Review!!! Please?!!! =)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!!**

**~bubbles4alice o(*-*)o**

Return to Top


	3. Pep Walk

Chapter 3

First period was boring just as I expected. I listened to Mr. Mason go on about the history behind Romeo and Juliet- a story I knew all too well. After centuries of living, one tended to keep up on the arts. The fact that they were still using the same rubric from decades ago amused me. This would be a simple school year. I was idly listening to other students thoughts, some who were still focused on me. Suddenly I was annoyed with them. Why couldn't vampires admire me like this. I would give anything to be loved by my kind. To be admired and _loved_. My thoughts went to Emmett and Rosalie. How could he love her? She seemed so...so.... pig-headed. She didn't deserve someone like him.

I was instantly jealous again. Shocked at this new emotion, I swallowed it and focused on other things. No matter how hard I tried, my thoughts always slid back to Emmett. His dark curly hair, his dimples when he smiled, and those _muscles_! The way his shirt fitted around them was very appealing, and in a brief moment of compassion, I hoped that Rosalie was taking good care of him. Someone who put up with _that_ needed to be appreciated. I was in the middle of thinking of ways that _I_ could appreciate him when the bell rang. I snapped out of my thoughts, mentally shaking myself. _What was happening to me?_ As I picked up my bag, I turned to look at the students in my class.

I started to make my way to the door, wondering belatedly if I had heard the pale girls thoughts. She looked so fragile, and her chocolate brown eyes were wide and open, leaving nothing to guess at. Then I instantly realized who she was. _Bella Swan_. Edward's fixation. She was really quite unimpressive when it came to looks, and for the death of me I couldn't figure out what was so amazing about her. It was probably the mystery of her thoughts that kept him around. Everyone else at this school had trivial minds. I shredded away the human facade and took a deep breath. My throat slightly burned, but it was so slight it was almost a tickle. Her scent was without a doubt the strongest smell in the class, but even still my bloodlust stayed dormant. Altering my scent once more, I made my way back into the hallway.

I walked to second period, which was drama, and sat down next to a boy who I could tell was staring at me in the corner of my eye. If everyone here stared at me, then why couldn't I just be nice to them. I would talk to them, be nice and understanding. Be_ human_. I turned to him and smiled, showing my pearly whites that I had slightly altered to look more human.

"Hello," I said to him. He gulped and blinked a few times. I giggled a little, just enough to let him know that I was friendly. His scent didn't bother me. Whatever they had done to me had altered my bloodlust. He smelled plain to me, watered down.

I began to worry about him, because it appeared that he had stopped breathing, but just when I was about to turn away, he spoke. "Uh, hi," he said with a weak smile. I had dazzled him. He hadn't expected my voice to be so smooth and perfect, and the eye contact just made it worse.

I smiled at his response and asked him another question. "So, what's your name?" In his head, he was mentally prompting himself.

_What's my name, dude, what's my name! Just act natural...pretend that there isn't an insanely gorgeous goddess talking to me right now.... _"Mike. My name's Mike." He said finally. I laughed again, he was quite amusing.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mike. I haven't really had the chance to talk to anyone yet, so it's nice to have at least one person that I know." I said, pretending to ramble. Maybe if he thought I was nervous too he would relax. I knew it worked because his shoulders relaxed and he laughed.

"Well I'm glad, and if you need any help getting to your classes I can walk you to them." He offered.

"Thanks," I said, but no matter how hard I tried, the seductress in me came out and ended up making that simple word drip with implications. His blank stare returned and his thoughts kicked back up in overtime.

_Wow! No problem! It's my pleasure.... I mean I've never... but she doesn't seem to care.... Maybe I'll ask her to come over or-_

"Mr. Newton, would you care to pay attention this class?" Said Ms. Johnson as she put on a movie. It was The Nutcracker. Apparently we would be doing an activity in class where we chose a song from the play and performed it. She excused me from the activity since it was my first day, and welcomed me to the class. I didn't miss the second glance she gave me as she took in my appearance. Once more I sighed. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

Finally, after their pathetic attempts to sing, the bell rang and they rushed out of the class. My next class was Trigonometry with Mrs. Philis, I was increasingly worried about meeting the Cullen's in the cafeteria, and as she droned on about formulas I was planning every second of it out.

I would stay in the hall for a few minutes and gather a posse, which wouldn't be hard, and after I had them fixated on me I would walk into the cafeteria with them. I would try to play innocent. Act nonchalant. Then one of the Cullen's would most likely confront me and demand to know why I was here, where I came from, _blah blah blah...._ Instead of them confronting me, I would march in like I owned the place and sit down right next to them. I had know idea what their response would be to that, but I didn't really care. As long as I became a part of them, the consequences didn't matter.

I glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall right above the teacher. I laughed inwardly. I could fein paying attention by looking at the clock and she would never know the difference. Infact, that was what most of the students were doing right now.

There was a T.V. right beside her desk, and I caught my reflection in it. I admired myself from a distance, thankful for this seat. I turned my head slightly to the left, getting a better look at myself. My makeup was perfect, my lipgloss was shining just right, and my hair and eyes were amazing- as usual. As I appraised myself, my thoughts slid back to the Cullen's as I wondered if they would approve of me. I was for once in my life unsure of myself. I was nervous. I was frightened at these new emotions that I had felt today. I was becoming a self-conscious unsure being and I didn't like it.

Even when I was sure of my appearance, all I could imagine was his golden eyes on me, and that was enough to send my dormant cold heart into overdrive. Why was I so fixated on Emmett? I didn't even know him yet. Or maybe I was so transfixed on him because I envied the relationship he had with Rosalie. If someone could love her, then they could love me. I nearly gasped at the pain that last thought produced. It was a lonely, longing emotion that almost made me want to be human again. _Almost_.

As the bell rang, I quickly packed up and made my way into the hallway, where I stood by the water fountains. Instantly people began to come up to me and welcome me. There was Mike, of course, and Eric, who seemed to be competing with each other over me. Tyler stood by me flirting while Mike and Eric fought over me. Personally, I thought that neither of them could 'win me' if they kept bickering with each other about who I liked most. Jessica was trying to hold a conversation with me as she constantly glanced over her shoulder at Mike, who was oblivious to her despite her loud obnoxious mind and personality. She was so phony, with me only for the attention. Angela stood beside her, looking down at the floor.

Confused yet grateful for her silence, I listened to her thoughts. Apparently, she had a math test she needed to study for, and after school she was going to babysit her neighbors children and her little brother. She adored them all. I was shocked at how selfless she was. She seemed so genuine. Suddenly Eric laughed quite loudly, breaking her out of her concentration. She glanced at him then back down, and I caught the emotions she felt towards him. I would have expected her to be annoyed with him, but instead she had butterflies and was mentally working up the courage to talk to him more. I would have to tip him off somehow. I froze yet again, trying to figure out where this caring person was coming from. I was never this concerned with other people before in my existence, so why the traffic jam now?

I began to turn towards the lunchroom, still talking to Jessica, as I wrapped my arm around Tyler and shouted at Eric and Mike to stop bickering like old women and come to lunch. I could tell Tyler was surprised at my forwardness, but even still he liked it and draped his arm across my shoulders. I had altered my body temperature so it was warm and he wouldn't be intimidated even more by my strangeness.

As the five of us reached the cafeteria doors, Tyler held it open for me and I smirked at how cliche this all was. The gust of wind had caught my hair, blowing it back slightly as I walked into the lunchroom, leaving my acquaintances behind and making my way towards the Cullen's empty table. They were here. I was positive of that. They must have been distracted by the scent this morning, and was trying to figure out what caused it. Trying to make sure that their precious little Bella was safe.

I stood up and mingled with other people as I waited for the Cullen's to walk in. I didn't have to wait long before they sat down with trays of food that would be left untouched. I sighed. They could do better than that. At least rip off pieces of food and throw them somewhere. At least create an _illusion_ of normality. I stood up from the table I was currently mingling with and made my way over to there table.

Return to Top


	4. Meeting the Family

**Stephenie Meyer is the magnificent mastermind behind this =P**

Chapter 4

I sat down with a sigh and feigned nonchalance as I said "The people here are _really _quite similar. So easy to get them fixated on you...."

As I said this, I stripped away the humanness of my appearance, only the scent changing. My tanned skin and wavy hair stayed, but the green eyes deepened to a more hazel color and my teeth were slightly sharper. I looked at them, fully taking in their appearance. I was sitting directly in front of Emmett, and Rosalie was sitting beside him glaring at me. Alice was staring open mouthed at me and Jasper held a slightly protective stance beside her.

"What?!" I demanded jokingly "I come in peace." I said in a lazy tone. I listened to Emmett's mind first._ Damn! She's sexy...nah I can't think like that! Rosalie would __**kill**__ me if she found out.... But still I can't help that she's hot. I'd like to score some of that-__**NO! **__Think about the Gators! Score 21-19! Oh Yeah!!!_

Amused and comforted by his thoughts, I switched to Rosalie's mind which was much more profane. _How __**dare**__ that little bitch come in like she owns the place! And look at how she's focused on Em! He's __**MINE**__! I'd like to show her little plastic ass who runs stuff around here...!_

Her thoughts calmed down some as I held eye contact with her. I was trying to calm her down slightly so I would at least have time before I had to 'explain' to her why I could walk around like I owned the place. Satisfied that she was a little more tranquil I turned to Alice. _How did I not see this?! Am I loosing my sight?! No that's impossible... Oh well... she seems nice enough as it is and I absolutely __**adore**__ that necklace of hers!_

Jaspers thoughts were the calmest, yet most frightening. _If she hurts my Alice I will personally rip her to shreds...slowly.... She's pretty.... Look at the way Emmett is drooling over there... I hope Rosalie doesn't notice...._

Alice was the first to speak, and only 2.75 seconds had passed since I sat down. "Um, hi.... It's nice to meet you! My name is Alice." Well apparently she was the only nice one around here.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm sorry to have just barged in like this, and I'm pretty positive that you didn't see me coming...." I looked down at the table, all false pretenses behind me. As I actually thought about this whole idea, it became pretty obvious that it happened a little too quickly. I was ashamed almost.

"Well, you're right about that!" shouted Rosalie. "How _dare _you come waltzing in here!" I sensed her emotions and they confirmed my suspicions. She was jealous. Angry and jealous. She began to stand up and I sighed. Emmett grabbed her by the shoulder, keeping her down in her seat.

"These childish games bore me, Rosalie. Surely you could understand why I would care to save this for another time." I gestured around at the humans that surrounded us. I doubted they even noticed anything. We were talking quickly, and our gestures were swift.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Telling me what to do.... You don't own me!" I fought with everything I had to not roll my eyes at her. And I thought _I _was childish! I had to act professional at first, then let them know my real personality when I was one of them.

I was surprised that Jasper hadn't attempted to calm her down yet, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I stood up calmly and set my hand on her shoulder. She calmed down almost instantly, but her pig-headed-ness still remained. "Don't touch me, you'll mess up my blouse!" I laughed at that, and she half-smiled.

"Okay, now that that's all over with can I explain now, or what?" I asked. My sassiness returned almost instantly. What could I say? I was from California!

"Oooh, she has a little temper!" Emmett stated, flashing a dimpled smile with white sexy teeth.... Was it weird to think that teeth were sexy? I looked at him and giggled. _Giggled?! What the hell?! I **never **giggled! But I would giggle any day for this sexy man in front of me...._

" Guilty," I said, and he laughed at that.

"I have a feeling you're gonna get us in a lot of trouble little lady...." Jasper said. "But, I like you. I think you and Alice will be great friends."

I laughed, they were right about that! "Hey, what's with all of the 'small' innuendos?!" Emmett burst out laughing, and I joined in, realizing what I had said. Apparently, other things could be small, too.... The next thing I knew the whole table was laughing, and students were starting to stare.

It was only about five minutes into lunch, and we quieted down as Edward strolled into the cafeteria with Bella. I wondered if she had told Edward about seeing me today. I doubted that though because he was wearing a faint smile. I looked right at him and took down the blocks on my mind and screemed '_YO EDWARD! WASSUP MY HOMEBOY!!!!' _I cracked up laughing when he looked at me, shocked and confused as I began to laugh hysterically.

I stood up from the table looking at Alice. "Well, come on! What are you waiting for?!"

She looked at me with a puzzled expression then asked. "Where are we going?"

"To go meet Bella, of course!" Her eyes widened, and I could feel her emotions change from excited, tempted and eager, to guilty and confused.

"I don't think Edward thinks that's such a good idea..." she stated. I could tell from her tone that I had won, but I humored her.

"Come on, pleeeaaaase? It'll be fun!" She smiled and got up.

"You and I are going to give Edward premature premenstrual syndrome...." I laughed along with her as we skipped over to Bella and Edward.


	5. Lunch Time!

**Okay, I want you guys to review and give suggestions, too!!!! =)**

**sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but I just thought it was a good stopping point =) **

Chapter 5

When we reached Bella and Edward in a matter of seconds, Edward turned to look at us. He made eye contact with me and put a defensive arm around Bella.

"Bella, why don't you pick a table for us to sit. I'll get the food." She looked up at him with big questioning eyes, but 'good, perfect little Bella' did as she was told, and headed for an empty table in the middle of the room. I was thankful I had blocked my thoughts, or else I would have been in serious trouble. It took all I had not to glare at her on hr way to the table. That 'innocent' selfish little-! I would try to keep my thoughts to her private, but I could tell Rosalie and I would see eye to eye on this.

"Ugh!" I looked up at him, using my big appalled eyes. "We wanted to meet her!" I whined.

He ignored my statement and looked straight at Alice. I looked at her and gave her a look that screamed 'I'm Sorry!'. After all, this _was _my idea.

"Who is this, Alice?" I stared at her. I had forgotten to tell them my name! Had I not thought introduction were in order? No. I had figured that since I already knew there names there was no need for introductions. I had completely forgotten that none of them knew my name yet.

Before Alice had time to think about it, I shielded her thoughts from him. He looked confused, but hadn't suspected me yet. When she stayed silent, his voice became dangerous as he asked once more.

"Explain to me exactly who this is." He never once raised his voice, but we knew that he was angry. This human girl had him acting very protective. I knew I wasn't in their family yet, but I still couldn't help but loathe the human girl who had stolen away this families brother and son.

"I'm Brittany Sherewood" I said. extending my arm. "Nice to meet you, Edward." I could tell when he registered my voice, and realized that I was the one who yelled out at him in my mind. Despite what he wanted to do, he broke into a smile remembering those words and stretched out his hand to meet mine.

I took off the shields that were blocking both Alice and I's minds, letting him see my intentions. "I see. Well Carlisle and Esme will be thrilled to have another daughter." He said.

I looked down. "Do you think they'll allow me to become their daughter? I mean, I'm just a stranger.... There's no way they could love someone without even knowing them hardly." I heard someone suck in their breathe at the Cullen's table. Probably Rosalie. Suddnely, Jasper stood, followed by Emmett and Rosalie as they all walked gracefully over to us. Bella stood also, walking clumsily over to Edward's side.

I glared a her and rolled my eyes, then looked at Rosalie. She gave me a look that said 'Tell me about it!'. Edward glanced at Rosalie, then met my eyes and said "She is just as much of our family as we are." I nodded and looked at Bella. Smiling at her I spoke. "Hi Bella! Aren't we in the same homeroom class? I think I remember seeing you...."

She looked shocked that I was speaking to her, and her eyes widened. "Oh uh, y-yeah I think we are...." She said, giving a breathy laugh at the end.

"Cool! Oh, I'm Brittany by the way! It's nice to meet you." I said

"Yeah, you too," She said. I stepped back, hauling Alice, who was all but petrified, along.

"Well, come on, let's go sit back down! We're causing a scene!" I said. When they began to walk back to the table I turned looking at Edward and Bella. "Are you two coming, or would you like some _alone time_?" I asked jokingly. Bella blushed and looked down.

"I think I'll sit with Bella today, but thanks for the invitation." He said grinning.

The humans watched as I headed back to the table, swaying my hips gracefully.

As I sat down, I snatched a napkin from Jasper's tray. Laying it down on the table, I tapped it, and it changed into a black thermos. I tapped it again and blood filled it the the rim. Oops! Not around Jasper! I tapped it quickly once more as Mountain dew filled it instead. Bored, I tapped it again and it changed into a single silver ring, with the Cullen Crest studded with diamonds.

I slid it on my finger as the lunch bell rang.

**Remember to review!!! Suggestions? Tell me! =)**


	6. Sunny Days

**_Haha sorry Rose, it's the only name I could think of. =_P**

**Chapter 6**

As we made our way out of the lunch room, someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a human, I could tell that much by the temperature. I had been so attuned with my future with the Cullen's that I hadn't noticed anyone was thinking about approaching me. I quickly scanned their thoughts and sighed. They were going to ask me to the movies tonight. It's not that I didn't want to go, but I couldn't. I had to introduce myself properly to Carlisle and Esme, and explain what I was doing here.

I turned around and smiled, my eyes questioning. "Yes?" I asked politely. His mind went blank, and his emotions became flustered.

"Uh, hi...? I mean, um, it's nice to meet you. I'm Justin." He said. Even though he was extremely nervous, he made eye contact with me. I thought back to my time in the 1800's, and how it was considered very disrespectful to look someone of royal decent in the eyes.

"I'm Brittany." I said, smiling at him. He grinned back at me for about 30 seconds, so I decided to give him a jump start. "Was there something you wanted, Justin?"

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to maybe hang out tonight? Go to the movies, or something? I could show you around." He said hopefully.

I feigned disappointment and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but tonight isn't really convenient for me at the time. I'm still moving in and everything, so it would probably be best to ask me... maybe.... Next week?" I told him, with a slightly flirtatious smile. He was cute. Black hair, gray eyes, flawless skin. He could pass as a vampire.... Almost.

"Right, yeah! Okay, well I'll see you around." _Hopefully_ both his mind and mine amended.

I turned back to the Cullen's- well all except Edward- who were staring at me like they had never seen one of their kind get approached by a vampire. I, once more, quickly scanned their thoughts.

Emmett: _What's everyone staring at? She's hot.... But why are they staring at her, too? That's my job. Wait, no it's not. Staring at Rose is my job. Oh geez.... She just had to be hot! Focus, Em, focus!! GATORS SCORE 17 TO 9!!!! _

Rosalie: _Uh, what the hell?! Why wouldn't he ask me?! I mean I know I have Em, but I'm ME!!! I AM better than her!!! Even though I adore her outfit, and think we could go shopping.... And possibly be friends.... I mean, after all, she can't be THAT bad if she hates Bella, too.... Bella.... Such a selfish bitch...._

At least she hates Bella more than me.

Alice:_ Um, wow. If she can get guys that fast, I wonder how much of a dicount we can get on Louis Vuitton if the sales person is a guy...._

_Jasper: __How is it possible that humans feel comfortable approaching her? They are our prey...._

His thoughts began to linger on a girl that had smelled particularly nice to him. I turned to him, consumed by his thoughts. In his head he was imagining walking up to her, placing his hand on her back and whispering in her ear-

"Jasper." I spoke firmly in his mind. He snapped out of it and looked around in confusion.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Alice said, looking at him with a worried expression planted on her face.

He shook his head unsurely, and squeezed her hand, a small smile teasing the edges of his lips.

Edward was just walking up with Bella, who was still looking up at him like she needed guidance for every single thing. I think it was her eyes. They were so wide it seemed as if she were always about to ask for an explanation. She seemed weak. Helpless and weak.

The only reason I would be friendly to her was because she seemed the only thing that made Edward happy.

We walked out as one, but I turned to walk out of the side doors. I was _not_ under **any** circumstances, staying for the rest of the day. Besides, the sun was going to come out before school got out.

All 6 of them (Bella included) stopped and stared at me.

"Where are you going?!" Alice asked accusingly.

I looked at her amused. "I'm leaving." I said smirking. Emmett was trying his hardest to avert his eyes from me, but I could see the muscles in his jaw twitch.

Rosalie turned to stare at me, also, but turned to Emmett when she felt him tense up.

"What's wrong, babe?" She said rubbing his shoulder. He seemed to relax against her. I fought back a growl, which once more surprised me.

The rest of them looked at me in confusion.

"The sun will come out right before school ends, so.... It's probably best if you leave now, too. Plus, I gotta get out of here before people crowd around my car again." I explained.

Emmett's mouth dropped open. "That was you?!"

My laugh flowed smoothly as I responded. It was like high pitched silver bells chiming in the breeze. "Of course!"

"You said the sun would be out?" Asked Edward.

"Yup!"

He looked at Bella, his face masked in an ancient sadness. "Bella, I'm sorry. I have to leave now.... Unless you want me to stay, of course."

She looked down, her eyes slightly watering, lips in a small frown. "No.... No you go ahead with your family." I blocked my thoughts and laughed in my head. Pathetic. Clingy and selfless, yet selfish at the same time.

He nodded once and kissed her on her forehead. Her eyes dilated and her heart was clearly audible across the hall.

"Bella!" Someone screamed across the hall. Jessica rushed up to her.

"Hey! Are you going to come to class or are you... busy...?" She said blushing and looking up at Edward.

"Um yeah, sure...." Bella said. "Okay well, bye!" She said, trying to sound enthusiastic as she was dragged away by Jessica as she babbled on about nothing.

"Well, come on!" I said running up to Edward and grabbing his arm, hauling him to the door with the rest of them.

As we stepped outside, I looked up at the sky, which was indeed clearing up.

I walked to my Lamborghini, promising them that I'd follow behind them. There was a guy leaning on my door, clearly blocking it.

"Hey, Jackass, you're smudging the paint job!" I said in a seductive voice, even though I was yelling at him in a way.

He turned to me, and I wanted to smack that confident arrogant little smirk off of his face. His blonde hair, strong shoulders, and rebellious vibe was hot, but **no one** touched the Lambo.

I walked up to my door, and stood so close to him I was literally leaning on his chest. He reached his hand up to play with the curls in my hair. "Ooh, she has a temper...." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn straight. Now are you gonna move?" I said, I really wasn't in the mood for this right now. I was way too stressed about meeting Carlisle and Esme to be bothered by boys and their hormones.

"Maybe for a kiss, sexy." I sighed and grinned at him flirtatiously.

"Sexy, am I?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Damn straight."

I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and kissed him straight on the mouth. I slightly nibbled on his bottom lip as I pulled away.

"Was that good enough?" I asked him, maneuvering around him so I could get in my car.

I opened the butterfly door and slid into the smooth seats.

I revved the engine and sped off, catching a breathless 'Oh yeah' as I caught up to the Cullen's.


	7. Existence

_**Okay, due to the 'tremendous' amount of people who think she has too many gifts, I will give you a little insight about her powers and what will happen with them.**_

_**... Alright, I'll just say it.... She will eventually lose some of them, and have to cope with it. How? You're going to have to read and find out!!! **_**=P**

**Oh yeah! Thanks SOOO much for even giving my story a chance!!!!!! If you'd like to suggest some things then tell me and I assure you I will fix it.**

**Chapter 7- Existence **

As we raced down the road, not bothering to go the speed limit, my eyes scanned the trees. At one point in time I could have sworn I saw a rather large animal quickly cross behind us. It had almost looked like a.... No. The Cullen's wouldn't be here if there were....

Pushing away any suspicions, I stepped on the gas. The huge pimped out Red Jeep was nothing compared to my Lamborghini , but I was still surprised when Emmett's ride reached 150mph.- even though that was just a cruise for me.

My smooth riding Lambo. slid up beside the Cullen's. _Ummm..... _My mind froze. It was stupid of me to have done that. Emmett was driving, his eyes gazing up at the sky as he gently held the steering wheel. I couldn't help myself from staring.... His muscles were bunched up perfectly, showing how their cords pulled to direct the steering wheel. His face was, for once, somber, and his eyes were a warm honey gold and....

Looking right at me! He flashed a perfect dimpled smile and raised his hand at me, waving. I looked away, thankful that I couldn't blush unless I altered my appearance.... But sometimes the things I altered could change colors according to my mood.... _Please don't turn colors!!! Please don't change colors!!! _I prayed. I knew it was hopeless, because as I focused my gaze back on the road, my car was a bright beet red. The color my face would be right now if I were human. I sighed and slid down further into my seat, riding out the waves of embarrassment as the car slowly faded back to its original color. '_Smooth.' _I chastised myself.

I glanced at the speedometer and noted that we were approaching 160mph. I sped up, going 195mph. I glanced down at the speedometer. The fastest I could go so far was 375mph, so I just kept it at 200 and pulled over when I was far enough ahead. I rummaged around in the back seat and found that blank paper from the office, quickly changing it into a purple slide cell phone, with a touch screen and a keyboard. I had left my other phone in California with the rest of my possessions, but had talked to the phone company and requested that they link my old plan to this one. I texted the company to confirm that it was indeed active so they could turn it on.

I opened the text screen again and typed the name 'Jazmin'. Jazmin was a vampire, but she was one of my best friends. Even though she hunted humans, she knew how to behave. I thought of her red hair and how much I missed her. '_I made it! Don't tell anyone where I am, though! I trust you, J.!!!! Love ya! :) 3_

I pressed send. I heard and engine rumbling in the distance and knew they were only about a mile behind me and were approaching rapidly. I hastily put my phone away and situated myself to drive again.

The Cullen's were suddenly there. "What's the matter? Car trouble?" I heard Emmett's teasing voice through the car as he slowed down only by a few miles per hour, still flying down the road. I revved my engine.

"Nope! Just waiting for you...." The words sounded all right, but there was a double meaning to them, and I prayed that he wouldn't figure that out. I would wait for him, though. I would wait for him as long as it took.

Was it weird that I didn't even know him yet?

I shook it off. No. I would _not_ jeopardize Rosalie and Emmett's relationship like that. They would soon be my family. I sped up, staying behind them this time instead of trying my luck and gawking at Emmett. We turned into their long road that led to their house. It was full of turns, but that didn't mean we would slow down any.

In a matter of seconds we were parked in their driveway as the sun began to break through the clouds. My butterfly doors slid up, and I stepped out of the car, adjusting my skirt and long sleeved shirt. My shiny purple stilettos matched perfectly, and clicked against the pavement as I stepped out, puling down the door behind me. Briefly, I felt too....fancy. But then Rosalie got out of the Jeep and I instantly felt better.

She was wearing grey skinny jeans, cream, silver, and gold bangles, silver stilettos, and a white ruffled blouse with a cream blazer over it. Her necklace with the Cullen Crest matched perfectly with her earrings, that hung daintily from her ears. I would _have_ to go shopping with her.

Suddenly, Alice rushed over to me, pouncing on me with a hug. "OHMYGOODNESS! I have SO much planned for us!!! I just saw-!" Alice gushed out before Jasper managed to pry her off of me.

"Let her breathe, Alice. She's just gotten here. She must be nervous about all of this." Jasper said reasoning with her, but his eyes showed more. There was love and humor suppressed in them. I was glad she had someone to care for her and someone to care for him. I was fine with Alice's forwardness. It made me feel less hyper. I guess I hadn't really thought about just how nervous I was until now. I nodded my head, suddenly feeling light headed.

Rosalie and Emmett had ghosted up behind them also, followed by Edward who had taken up a solitary stance without Bella beside him. I suddenly felt awkward. Outnumbered. I shifted my foot uncomfortably, even though I had no need to. Where was this insecurity coming from? I had been 'alive' for centuries and _never_ backed down from anything- anyone.

"Well, let's show her around." Rosalie said, surprisingly. I'm sure my eyes popped open at her hospitality, even though there was still a hesitant cold undertone to her voice. At least she seemed willing to accept me.

The Cullen's turned away heading to there home. I walked behind them, which would have been okay if Emmett and Rosalie weren't in front of me. I watched Emmett whisper in her ear and place his arm around her waist as we walked up their driveway and into the house.

Right before I reached the door, I could have sworn I saw a flash of red. It was far to bright to be Jazmin, who didn't even know my exact location. I paused turning around, my nails growing into long diamond hard ones that would shred anything in my path.

Then, someone was touching my shoulder. I spun around, flustered, not expecting to see Alice, who came up to maybe my nose. I had never realized how short I was. I guess my personality had made me seem bigger than I was.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to peer over my shoulder.

I laughed as she stood on her tiptoes, becoming almost as tall as me. "Nothing. It's just.... The trees are really beautiful when the light shines on them like that. I guess I've never noticed before." I said. And I hadn't. My past had been filled with pain, horror, and blood- _my _blood. My creation. My problems. My existence.


	8. Fourteen Again

**_okay I am AMAZED that I actually put a chapter up!!!! I hope this chapter was as good as the others!!!!_**

**Chapter 7- Fourteen Again**

As Alice closed the door, she grabbed hold of my arm and shuffled me into the living room. It was huge and open...and.... _Bright_! It reminded me of California. The openness the breeze made you feel, the brightness the sun cast upon the sanded beaches.... This was paradise right in the middle of hell. My face broke into a smile. Emmett glanced over at me and I had to fight not to hyperventilate when he spoke.

"So, I take it that you like what you see?" He said, his arm still rapped around Rosalie. I forced that out of my mind, but in place of Rosalie came Emmett. He was still looking at me- which did **not **help. Especially when I processed his words. I didn't care if that _wasn't_ what he meant, it was what _I_ wanted it to mean.

I glanced down to make sure my clothes hadn't turned colors again and then opened my mouth to respond when I noticed that the stairwell that led up to their rooms was turning pink. And I mean _HOT PINK_. I calmed myself, taking a few indiscreet breaths as they faded to a light, barely noticeable sky-blue before returning to their natural white color. All my mind would process was 'Thank God!'. At least no one had noticed.

This had all happened in less than 2 seconds, so I figured my pause wasn't too obvious. After all, I was 'new' to them and their house so they would suspect that I was taking so long to answer because I was taking everything in and being polite.

"Yes," I said finally shaking the butterflies off enough to speak. "It's beautiful! It reminds me of my beach house in San Diego...." I said trailing off.

I had seen something flash past the window, but by the time I had turned to look it had vanished. I swallowed the lump in my throat that was telling me that everything about this had been rash and silly. I felt fourteen again. Always wanting to go out, but not fulling processing the consequences of what being a rich girl in a small town would bring. My eyes closed at the images. The memories that threatened to control me. To push me over the edge and off of the cloud I floated on, keeping my eyes open but never fully seeing.

I blinked the tears that would forever cease to run down my cheeks out of my eyes, which made me feel even more like a circus clown. I couldn't cry, couldn't love couldn't feel...! I was a monster. I mentally shook myself, chanting that these thoughts weren't helping my non-eye watering thing that I had going on. Then I froze, suddenly angry. How the _hell_ would I let this upset me?! It hadn't before! I saw Jasper shift slightly, probably wondering where all of the hostility was coming from.

I had to calm down. None of these emotions were helping. I looked around and walked down the hall and into their kitchen, buying time. I needed to compose myself! Instead I focused on the brightness of this room, too.

"Well, since this is kind of sudden, we don't have a room for you to settle into.... But I'm sure one of us could-" Alice started. I cut her off, turning around so quickly and with such an astounded look on my face I'm sure she took a double take.

"No, no, no! _I'm_ the guest here. If anything I should be the one finding a hotel or something to stay in. Besides, we don't sleep anyways so I guess I can just set my stuff in a corner somewhere and be out of your hair. And I'll probably be out most of the day running errands. I'll need to transfer my money to a bank down here and should probably apply for a job...." I said trailing off giving a list of assignments to myself at random so I wouldn't feel like the odd one out.

"And I should probably- No. Definitely- go shopping." I added, giving a surreptitious glance at both Rosalie and Alice, whose heads shot up. Rosalie bolted up from Emmett's arms where they had been comfortably seated whispering and giggling in each others ear.

"Ooh! When?! I've been dying to look at these Feerique T-Strap Gold Louis Vuitton heels that are DELICIOUS!" Rosalie squealed.

"Ooh, and there was this cute Mocha chino colored Gucci bag that is a MUST HAVE!" Alice added in.

"Ooh! I think I saw that on a magazine cover!" I said referring to the bag."And those shoes are gorgeous!" I added.

We all squeaked our agreements until Jasper and Emmett walked in. "What's the matter, ladies?" Jasper asked in his slightly southern accent, making his way over to Alice who beamed up at him.

"Yeah, all we heard was shrieking, so I came to crush who ever it was causing the Cacophony of Bells and Jazz just came to.... Be a kind southern gentleman?" Emmett said, flexing his muscles and referring to how high our voices were. He, however, stayed by the door and stared at me briefly with a peculiar expression on his face. I couldn't help but stare at how he went from this amazingly hot guy with a sense of humor to a serious man with a dazzling gaze.

We giggled at them until both Rose and Alice rounded on me again, badgering me about when we could go shopping.

"Um, as long as we're back before Carlisle and Esme get here, I guess we can go now." I replied. Why they would ask me I had no clue. It was their house after all.

With that they shuffled me out of the door and into Rosalie's sleek red BMW.

Shopping Spree's with friends? Curfews? It reminded me of a simpler time. A younger time. A time when I was fourteen again. Happy, safe....

Truly Fourteen.


	9. Speechless

**_sorry it took me so long to update!!! I hope you'll forgive me!!! school's been crazy....._**

**Chapter 9- Speechless **

As we drove back from the mall, car stuffed full of bags, we laughed and talked about everything and nothing. The wind blew through our hair, rustling the hundreds of bags of clothes, jewelry and other namely things as we talked and giggled. It was dawn. The sky was full of clouds and the air was cool. But we didn't mind- it was warm to us. As we drove down the highway, it started to drizzle. We were laughing at the human drivers around us and how they huddled around their air conditioner as it blasted hot air. Some drivers looked appalled at our lack of 'proper attire' and stared open mouthed as we sped past, completely unfazed.

I could have sworn that one of our spectators was thinking '**why do all the hot ones have to be loons?_'. _**I laughed even harder, then told Alice and Rose about it. Rose instantly went on the defense, waving at the poor guy and shooting him an icy glare while Alice hopped up and down in her seat purring and sending looks at the boy that would have made Jasper go on a rampage. Maybe she had rabies?

He was still staring after us as we sped down the road.

We were about ten minutes from the Cullen's home when the smell hit us. Rosalie slammed on the brakes, muttering curses when the tires burned on the sidewalk. Alice, in the back seat, was looking as confused as ever, her tiny nose pinched up at the smell while Rose was glaring straight ahead, growling.

Alice, despite her confusion, was the first one to speak. "What is that _God __awful_ wet-dog smell?!" I looked around and spotted a flash of black disappear into the woods. Just as quickly as the smell had appeared, it vanished. Wolves? This close to humans? Was that even legal?!

"Start the car Rose, we'll get you new tires later." I said calmly. We couldn't do anything about it anyways. At least not right now. She looked at me in question and I gestured towards the steering wheel.

"Right." She said shakily.

In order to speed up the process, we pushed the BMW close to 175mph and in a matter of minutes we were in their driveway and out of the car. Carlisle and Esme weren't there yet, but I could hear their thoughts that assured me they soon would be. As we stepped inside the house, both Alice and Rosalie were bombarded by their men.

"What happened? Why were you gone so long?" Jasper was asking frantically, inspecting Alice as if he were looking for scrapes. Yeah. Right.

"What's that smell, babe?" Emmett asked, his arms across his chest as he gazed at Rosalie. Why couldn't he stare at me like that?! Life is SO unfair. At his question, everyone froze but me. I continued on observing the house again, my breathing normal. After all, no one was paying any attention to me so why bother?

After about ten seconds of silence, I turned around to find them staring at me. I stared back.

Five seconds later and I snapped. Weren't vampires supposed to have freakishly fast senses? So what's the hold-up?! "What?!" I asked throwing my arms up. I glanced at Alice who was giving me a look that screamed 'I NEED HELP!!!'. Thanks Alice. You're a doll.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, going all mood-changie on me. I felt this overwhelming sense of comfort. It made me feel safe and loved and... like I wanted to spill my guts. My gaze shifted to the floor for a fraction of a second and then snapped up.

"Are there any.... _Wolves..._ here, by chance?" I asked, sidling my way over to a black leather couch that contrasted perfectly with the paleness of the walls, and the brightness of the paintings.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. Everyone froze, and Emmett and Jasper immediately went into protecting mode. Their muscles tensed and they stood, slightly crouched, by the door.

"I should have _known._" Jasper spat, jolting to the windows and peering out of them as he made sure the locks were intact. As if locks would stop them- stop any of us, really- from breaking in. Emmett thought the exact same thing.

"Yeah, 'cause checking the _locks_ on the _windows _really helps." He said sarcastically, bolting to the door and stepping out, sniffing the air. Jasper was by his side in a second.

"We should make a circuit around the perimeter of Forks. Make sure it's safe." Jasper said. I saw Emmett nod, and the way the light caught his neck muscles.... Mmm...._ I'd bite that_.... He reminded me of everything that was sexy in the world. And Jasper? Well.... I could see how he was a Major in the war.... It was kind of sexy when I thought about it.... They both were, but Emmett could _definitely_ handle himself in a fight, hands down.... He must like it rough.... Very, very, very rough. I was sure I could handle him well enough. Forget about Jasper, Alice was safe. Burt Rosalie? Well, she might have to watch it. I was just about certain that they would both be fantastic in bed when my phone started to ring.

"OH MY GAWD! JAZMIN!!!" I answered squealing into the phone. A smooth lulling laugh answered me.

"Hey, girl! What have you been up to exactly since... oh, I dunno two days ago?" She asked, her smooth silky voice full of humor.

"Ugh, do you really want to know?" I asked rolling my eyes and smiling into the phone.

"Hmm, maybe later! Anyways," She said gearing the conversation elsewhere. "You'll _never_ guess where I am right now!" Oh boy.

"Oh no, Jazmin, I don't even want to _begin _to guess where you are right now." I said.

"That's because you already know!" That was true. That was why I had texted her earlier today. I had seen her driving down the road and waiting for me outside of school.I laughed though, glancing around the Cullen's house, and at the stressed looks on Rose and Alice's faces that immediately made it melt away.

"You caught me! But what's up? Why are you...?" I asked. One question at a time Brit.

"Oh yeah, about that...-"

"Oh. My. God." I murmured under my breath.

"What?!" She asked. I was speechless.

"Umm.... Hang on.... Ima have to call you back." I explained.

"Oh no, I know that voice, Brit, and lemme tell you: you will tell me everything!" Jazmin coaxed. I believed every bit of it.

"Later! Please! This is _so_ not a good time!" I pleaded with her.

"Fine." She said grudgingly. "But mark my words Valley Girl. You _will_ tell me."

"I will." I agreed. "So when are you gonna be here?" I asked hastily.

"Gimme a few days. There's a few things I need to set straight before I head there."

"Alright! I'll text you in a few! Gotta go!" I said sliding the phone shut and ending the call.

Right now I had to appreciate the view before my eyes.

**Well I think I'm gonna end it there for now so the chapter won't be like 3,000 words long. **

**Again, so sorry for taking so long to update, but I promise i'll update in a few days this time!!!**


	10. Mountain Lions

**_Once again so sorry, I got grounded....again....for NOTHING....anyways hope you enjoy it!!!!_**

**Chapter 10- Mountain Lions**

I really did try to look away, I honestly did. Because no one needed to know how sexy I thought he was. Besides the fact that Rosalie would kill me.... Or try to, at least. But it was like my eyes were drawn to the shirtless god that stood in the door-frame. His muscles were smooth and chiseled, and the dimming light made his flawless skin shine subtly. I could have sworn I was drooling. I couldn't help that, and apparently I couldn't help the "Damn, boy...." That left my mouth.

His lips tilted upward in one of his cocky grins, but then turned serious once more as he turned his attention to Rosalie. His golden eyes twinkled, as if the news was amusing. Like it was a game he was destined to win. "We caught fresh scent of _something_," He said. "but it wasn't a wolf._That_ scent was long gone." He elaborated, walking over to Rosalie and swinging an arm around her shoulders. "So you're safe, Babe." He said winking at her playfully.

I had to fight back the urge to jump them (Rosalie for her man, and Emmett for his sexiness) and then the urge to back-hand her as she smacked him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself," She told him. What. A. Hypocrite. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled at him.

"That's what I love about you, babe." He told her. She giggled at that. _Breathe Brittany, just calm down. There's no reason for you to act like this over some stranger!_ I chanted at myself.

I was seeing red by then. If it weren't for the flash of color that shot past the window, there was no telling what I might have done. Instead I shot out of the door, and immediately towards the window. There was a scent, but it was very faint although I could still tell it was fresh. I paused there for a minute. Why did it smell so familiar? I couldn't place whose scent it was, but I had run across it before. The others were trailing behind me. I turned and looked at them quickly before bolting after the scent.

I jumped over the rocks and the creek that ran through the Cullen's yard not stopping once to make sure that the others were behind me. My ego was still pretty big, and I was sure I could handle whatever it was without the extra muscle. Besides, I had plenty of tricks up my sleeve. After about five minutes of chasing the scent, I came to a clearing and froze, holding up my hand to signal the Cullen's to stop.

In the center there was a huge mountain lion. It wasn't _normal_, though. It smelled as if it had been around a vampire for a long time now. And then it clicked. When the first vampires had been created, they believed in idols that took on the appearance of cats. They believed that the 'Great Cat' should live forever, and then began to bite the 'Great Cat's, allowing the venom to work and change the animal into an immortal thing while not altering their eating habits greatly. But why would an Ancient One be here?

I turned to face Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. "You should go." I told them. "This isn't the safest situation right now, and if anything happens to you...." Then I'm screwed. I finished mentally. Rosalie shifted uncomfortably while Alice spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! Besides, I've been meaning to redecorate our room...!" She said, nudging at Jasper. Emmett was trying to hold back his laughter. God he was hottt.

"What?!" I asked him, thanking him for presenting me with something to say to him.

He chuckled, smooth and low. "Nothing," He began, folding his arms across his chest. "It's just; I find it cute that you think _I_ should go back home, too." He said looking me dead in the eyes. _Uh oh! Look away! Look away! _

I let out a rush of air and rolled my eyes. "How do you fit your ego through the door?" I asked him seriously.

"How does yours?" He shot back, a smile playing across his lips. I nodded, allowing that remark. "Besides, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let a little girl like _you_ wander off alone in the woods, now would I?" He added.

"Who said I'm a little girl?!" I challenged. "I can handle myself just fine...." I said, glancing back at the mountain lion that was pacing back and forth. Emmett opened his mouth but I could tell we didn't have much time left. "Okay, fine! You can stay but the others are leaving!" I said locking eyes with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. For once there weren't any objections from her. Jasper took them both by the arm and they sprinted back to the house.

"All right!" Emmett announced. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" He said, sinking down into a hunting stance.

"No!" I told him. This wasn't a good situation. I mean how could I focus with this sex god right here? "Just.... Don't move." I added, walking over to the mountain lion. I leaned down and let it lick my hand. It purred in approval as I patted it on the head. It was ice cold.

Suddenly, the temperature changed, and Emmett stood up looking around. Neither of us said anything for a few seconds until a small child appeared on the left side of the clearing.

"Uh oh." I breathed.

"What? It's a little kid, big deal!" Emmett observed. I shook my head as the vampire girl opened her mouth and let out a high piercing shriek. The mountain lion growled and launched forward.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at Emmett. He was _not _helping the situation at all. I couldn't afford to get distracted by his appearance right now.

"Hell no! It was just getting fun!" He laughed.

"Well then cover your ears!" I shouted. I bolted towards the vampire, and then whirled around wildly when she disappeared. The cat was gone too.

"What happened, did I scare 'em off?" Emmett asked.

"No.... They'll be back...." I replied. I turned to him and smiled my 100 watt smile, and laughed when he looked at me in confusion. "Let's go!" I said, grabbing him by the arm and racing off towards his house.

**a/n okay this isn't one of my favorite chapters, so please review and tell me what i messed up. LOL**


	11. Welcome to Forks

**Chapter 11- Welcome to Forks**

When we came closer to the house, I released his arm and full out sprinted. Okay, so I was a tad bit competitive. Sue me! In a few seconds I was speeding up their driveway and through the trees, not bothering the road, with Emmett on my heels. The guy was fast, I would give him that.I stopped immediately as I dashed up the steps and to the door. I turned to face Emmett. What a mistake that was. He had his arms folded across his muscled chest. Had I forgotten that he was shirtless? He was wearing the sexiest grin I have ever seen, his dimples were apparent (and sexy) as usual when he smiled.

"I believe I win," I told him playfully, twirling my arms around. He reached up and rubbed at his chin, chuckling.

"You know, I don't think you do." He responded. I huffed, trying not to read too much in between the lines. Was he telling me he wasn't interested? I mean he shouldn't be, but.... Who wasn't interested in me?! I mean even if they couldn't have me they probably had sick fantasies with me in them. In fact I _knew_ they did.

"And why not?" I question innocently, batting my eyelashes up at him.

"I'm just not convinced that was fair," He said shrugging his shoulders. "I mean you didn't even warn me!" He added.

"Excuses, excuses...." I chirped at him. He leaned against the doorframe, face suddenly serious and aggressive. I liked that. I _wanted _that.

"Rematch. Tomorrow." He decided finally. I nodded slightly. I wanted more time with him, I'm not even going to lie. "After school or before school. Which ever one is fine with me." He confided, his gaze trailing up and down my body. I felt naked. Exposed. As if he were sizing me up so he could take me down. I liked _that_ as well. Apparently I had a thing for bad boys. Bad _married _boys. I wouldn't forget that. I couldn't.

My stomach fluttered as I answered him. Not from the words that I was speaking, but the way he was looking at me. "I don't know...." I debated teasingly. "What if you just don't want to get beaten by a girl?" I reasoned. "Maybe I should keep this one victory...." I calculated, reaching up to tap my chin.

I could tell he was about to argue, but thankfully time was on my side. I set of headlights flooded their long driveway. I watched as the black Mercedes S55 AMG cruised up into the driveway, slowing to a stop before the engine cut off. I watched in awe as Carlisle and Esme Cullen stepped out gracefully. Carlisle's appearance was different than of those I had seen in my visions. He was brighter. Something about his persona was inspiring. His face was gorgeous, but not in an 'I-want-to-jump-his-bones' kind of way. He was more fatherly. I could tell that much by the way he carried himself. Esme was equally as bright, but she offered more warmth and comfort that Carlisle did, although you could tell he was very passionate about his life choices.

I met Carlisle's gaze first, smiling slightly and nodding my head. "Carlisle," I greeted. He seemed taken aback by how I knew his name. Or maybe it was the fact that I was here that surprised him. He shut the car door gently and strode over to Esme who wore a surprised expression as well.

"Well!" She breathed. "Who is _this_ young lady?" She asked with a smile, her eyes twinkling. Carlisle had taken her hand and they had both begun to stroll towards me, eyes expectant.

"Um," Nice, Brittany. Smooth. When have you _ever_ stuttered?! Don't start _now_!!! "My name is Brittany Sherewood." I said holding out my hand. "It's nice to meet you," I told them both, holding their gaze as Carlisle grasped my hand, shaking it once before he let go. I turned to Esme who instead grasped me by the shoulders and gazed warmly at me, smiling.

"It is a wonderful surprise to meet you as well, Brittany." She told me, releasing her grip and stepping back. Why was she so pleased to see me? A stranger. Carlisle made a step towards Emmett and I and gestured to the door.

"Well, I think this calls for a meeting. Things must be arranged for you." He explained, stopping to look at me suddenly. "If that's what you're here for...?" He stated.

"Yes, sir." I said with a smile. He grinned then. It was a smile that could have risen the sun.

"Then welcome to Forks, Brittany. You can call me Carlisle." He welcomed. I murmured 'thank you's as he ushered us through the front door.

I had a feeling I would like Forks.

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! LOL sorry it's short =P I just wanted to update**


	12. Let the Game Begin

_**EOGS are FINALLY over! Now I can write my little heart out! LOL got great scores (= btw!**_

_**Long chapter to make up for the long wait!**_

_**oh yeah! i also wanna know if i should do some chapters in emmetts point of view.... whatdya thinkkkkk?**_

Chapter 12- Let the Games Begin

As soon as I stepped foot in their home, Carlisle and Esme asked me a few simple questions. They seemed like conversation starters, but I could tell they were also feeling me out. I smiled back warmly, grateful that they had even allowed me inside, and answered every last one of them. I was also thankful that they hadn't asked me any in depth questions about my past. That would be bad. I could see it now.... Carlisle asking me about my history, waiting patiently- expectantly- as his wife Esme smiled up at me, awaiting a response.

I swallowed, a bit too deeply at the thought on the way up the stairs. They turned to look at me, but I avoided their gaze. Which now that I think of it would look pretty suspect. Oh well. If I couldn't have brains then thank the Lord I had beauty.

"Is something the matter?" Esme questioned warmly, the motherly smile never leaving her lips. Her voice sounded familiar. It rang a bell. A very loud, very clear bell. But I just couldn't figure out why.

I shook my head, my curls bouncing and catching the light as my attention was diverted to it momentarily. "No, it's just.... I know how you must feel.... About, well, me." In fact I _could _feel how they were reacting to this. I could hear it as well. So far they had accepted me, but I knew how taken aback at my arrival they had been. I started studying the small grains of wood in their staircase as they processed this.

Almost immediately Esme rested her hand on my shoulder. "We feel honored- blessed- that you would want to be a part of our family, Brittany. We couldn't be happier at your arrival." She said smiling down at me again. Was I really _that _short? How had I not noticed before? Focus, Brit, focus!

Carlisle smiled brightly once more. "I couldn't have said it better myself, honey." I smiled back at the both of them as if on impulse.... But why did it seem as though I had already known Esme. That couldn't be. I looked at her hair, brunette like my natural hair, with gentle waves throughout it. Absently, I touched my volumized hair, a confused smirk playing on the edges of my lips.

"Well, thank goodness!" I said, letting my clear high pitched laugh reign free. Carlisle, as well, put his hand on my shoulder, patting it proudly- welcomingly- before dropping it. Esme, however, kept her hold a little longer, gazing lovingly into my hazel eyes, as if seeing the real color that lay behind them. She then smiled at me warmly and dropped hers as well.

Eventually, we made our way back downstairs from a spiral staircase in Carlisle's office. We were at the far end of the house near the garage when we stopped by an empty vacated room without painted walls or flooring.

"We've been wanting to renovate this room, but there has never been a real need to until now." Esme informed me brightly. "Besides," She added, a bashful smile playing across her face. "I can't resist putting rooms together." She admitted.

I smiled at her. "So you're the mastermind behind this wonderful house." I complemented. Surprisingly, I wasn't trying to be a suck up. I was actually telling the truth.

Their home was beautiful. The color scheme blended perfectly with the openness of the house, while undoubtedly matching each of the Cullen's tastes. Carlisle and Edward's rooms were more sophisticated, and had music and books organized to their liking. Carlisle's room was more office like in appearance, while Edward's was more like a safe haven of sorts.

Esme's was elegant, with soft indigos and lavenders. There were signs of Carlisle in her room as well, gold and silver framed pictures with gracefully masculine furniture. The deep browns and gentle carvings of their dressers and desks made the room feel more sophisticated, while the sheer curtains framing the large windows to the balcony also let light in, setting off the purple paint scheme that was flecked with silver. It created and illusions of the woods almost; the dark furniture being the woods, and the light paint scheme the mist and rain.

Alice and Jasper's room was playful and western themed, full of bright reds, soft yellows, and vibrant blues. Strangely this didn't clash with the other colors of the house, or overwhelm me. The reds, blues, and yellows were just brighter versions of the ones previously viewed. Abstract paintings hung around the walls, as the western styled dressers made their room feel casual, like an old time diner. They had a huge closet tucked away in the corner of their room, silver and shiny. The closet said 'ALICE' all over it.

The last room we visited was the one I was most eager to see. It was Emmett and Rosalie's room. Theirs was very.... Sexual. They didn't have nude posters hanging on the walls, but it was they way it smelled. It was intoxicating. As soon I smelled it I had to fight back a moan. I realized that was the exact scent of Emmett. Just more concentrated. Their room was a light aqua color, with sliver furniture topped with glass. Roses were in vases across the room, while Emmett's football souvenir-ed wall gave acknowledgement to his sexy existence. Rose, too, had a huge walk in closet, but it was obvious Emmett took up some space in there as well. Their drapes were shut tightly for reasons I didn't even want to think about- unless it was with me. I could think about plenty when it came to me....

I wondered if the rest of them realized how fucking delicious he smelled. Like Chocolate, Vanilla, Roses, and Sex.... But better.

"Well, you've seen the rest of the house now." Carlisle informed me. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I love it! It's gorgeous!" I told him. "I know me coming here like this wasn't the best idea, and like I said before I completely understand if you want me to stay somewhere else." I blurted out, finally pausing when I realized how fast I had started talking. If 'the human' aka Bella came walking up nosing around she wouldn't have been able to hear a thing I had just said. "I just don't wanna be a burden!" I added quickly, my California accent coming back.

I wasn't about to put on an adult like facade. Even though I was one of the original vampires. The ones that got experimented on to figure out limitations and such. I winced. Didn't mean I kept the memories. I didn't want to think about that right now, especially when I was just beginning to start new. I didn't want to think about how memories of my horrible beginning never seemed to fade, no matter how the rest had.

"Don't be silly, Brittany." Esme assured me. "We will have the guest room fixed up by the end of the month for you. Until then, you are welcome to set your belongings in one of the others rooms." She said.

"I don't want to put you through any trouble for me. It's fine really-" I began.

"No, no! It will be fun!" Esme assured me.

"I can help pay." I offered feebly.

"No, we can take care of that." Carlisle cut in.

"Really, it would be no problem!" I told them.

They both just shook their heads and assured me it was fine. A few minutes later they departed, leaving me to roam the house. I hadn't noticed before that the house had been silent. I caught Carlisle and Esme walking out of the door.

"Um, where is everyone?" I asked them.

"They'll be back shortly," Carlisle answered. "Until then, feel free to make yourself at home. You are part of the family, now." He said.

I froze, a big smile plastered on my face. "Really?" I squealed, bouncing up and down. They nodded their heads until finally the happiness was too much to take. I bounded down the stairs and in a flash I was hugging both of them. "Thank you SO SO SOOOO much!" I told them. A few minutes later I was waving at them as the drove off down the driveway, feeling much at home despite the silence.

I clicked on the t.v. hunting through the thousands of channels until I found The Real World D.C. figuring that this would have to hold my attention.

My cell vibrated in my pocket. JAZMIN!

"Wassup, girly!" I smooth voice answered.

"Nothing! I just moved in!" I gushed into the phone.

"That's great!" Jazmin said. "So who's the hott guy?" She asked.

"That's not-" Oops. "No one! There's no one!" I tried to cover unsuccessfully.

"Yeah right!" She countered. "Tell me who he is!" Her voice was getting smoother, lower, more persuasive and I knew she was going to use her gift on me. This was why I preferred texting!

I glanced around the house nervously, reminding myself that no one was around. "Fine," I said sighing, giving in. "His name is Emmett...." I told her waiting for a response. She had just begun hammering me for descriptions and body language and rating when the door opened. I jumped up from my seat. "Hey, I gotta go! When will you be here?" I pressed quickly.

"I'll be there tomorrow or the day after, depending on what needs to be done." She told me. "I'll be there, though. Promise" She said.

"Okay! Talk to ya later, girly! Byezzzz!" I whispered, ending the call. Sure enough, Alice skipped in towing Jasper behind her as he grinned at his little pixy, then the more intimidating couple walked in. Rosalie had her arm locked with Emmett's as she strutted in.

"Hey!" I greeted, settling back down on the couch.

"Did you have fun getting the grand tour of the crib?" Emmett asked. Oh god, yes. Talk to me, and me only! Rosalie huffed beside him, murmuring something about putting the bags away and going out to the garage. Great! More for me!

I giggled. "Yeah, you guys have a gorgeous house." I said, my voice going all, flirty and over ridden with lust. He seemed to notice the change of tone in my voice, but he welcomed it. He gave me one of his sexy, cocky, 'I own this' looks and walked up beside the couch that I was lounged across like a goddess.

He leaned down closer to my ear, breathing gently on it. Oh. My. GOD. I swear if someone could die from a sexual overdose then that would be me. "Personally, I'd like to give you a tour of my room," He whispered smoothly. My breathing sped up as I gulped. He was trying to make me loose my cool.

"And I'd like to take you to a hotel room for the night." I told him, my voice sounding nonchalant. "But I can't." I said shrugging. "Your point?" I asked, batting my long eyelashes up at him.

He smirked again. "Damn. Straight to the point. Just how I like 'em...." He said reaching up to toy with my hair, the side of his hand subtly rubbing against my cleavage. I moaned quietly as a shot of heat ran through my veins. The guy had skills. I hopped up from my seat and glanced over at Jasper who looked like he was about to have a complex. Emmett didn't seem to care.

I turned to him. "You'd better be careful." I warned him, playfully. "I don't play games. In fact, I hate players." I told him honestly as I walked calmly to the kitchen. As I walked past Jasper I nudged him on the shoulder. "You okay?" I asked.

He shook his head and nodded slowly. "Yeah," He said turning to walk up the stairs to follow Alice.

I shrugged. "Mkay! If you say so...." I hoped he wouldn't tell. Emmett was leaning against their 'bar' counter staring at me. I was glad I couldn't blush.

I glanced at him, smirking. "You know, you should take a picture. They last longer." He shook his head, chuckling. He stood up and nudged by me, making his way to the back door still shaking his head.

"Something wrong?" I questioned. "Maybe you should talk to your wife about it." I suggested as Emmett opened the door.

He stopped, and laughed. "Yeah, we'll talk all right." A shot of jealousy overcame me. I had a feeling what he meant by 'talking'....

**_Well? Good? Bad? Review if you want! I'll definitely update faster! Blame the EOG's not me!_**

**_Chapters in Emmett's POV or no? Thanks for reading so far!_**


	13. Introductions

**_WHEEEEEEEE! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS NONSTOP WRITING SPREE? LOLZ I'M SO HYPER! LOLZ_**

**_okay a few things: Some of her powers will be gone like mind reading and other powers already covered. I need your help! Tell me which powers should be kept and which ones should be erased! _**

**_'__THATS__ HOW A MAN SMELLS, BITCH!' ~FROM *THE HARD TIMES OF RJ BERGER* _**

**Chapter 13**

As soon as Emmett walked out of that door, I walked disbelievingly over to the couch that we had both been by just minutes earlier. His presence lingered, his scent still in the air. I let out a soft moan. He smelled so damn good. I shook my head clear of it- unsuccessfully - and settled back on the couch, replaying the images of what had just happened. It was obvious he thought I was cute, hot, and a good tease. Or maybe _he _was the good tease. He obviously showed me a few of his minor skills. I was sure he had tons more. The problem was, I wanted to see them in action. Preferably on me.

I heard his long, tense strides as he made his way to the garage, nothing else about his demeanor giving away his emotions. I heard his muffled conversation with Rosalie after clouding my senses. I didn't need it to be thrown in my face that I was nothing, would never be anything, compared to her.

"Hey, babe." He lulled. I heard Rosalie scoff at him. "What are you working on now?" She sighed and went on talking about valves and screws and levels of fluids until he cut her off. "Babe, you need to relax more often." I heard heard suck in her breath and giggle as he pulled her from under the car. I could hear the whisper of their lips moving in synch with one another greedily. I heard Rosalie's panted breaths, and Emmett's groans. I heard her catch her breath, and Emmett's low chuckle as I pictured him pulling her closer, letting his hands wander across her perfected body.

I clenched my fists, unconsciously, hating how he made me feel so insignificant yet important at the same time. And this was only my first encounter with him. The moans were getting louder now, more heated. I grimaced and clicked the T.V. back on, turning the volume up a few notches. Soon, not even the heavy metal screamo on xm wasn't enough to drown out their moans. I heard a light thud as he set Rosalie on the hood of the car. There was a rip, and an angry snarl from Rosalie. "That was my favorite L-" She complained, but then her lips were occupied once more.

Suddenly, the kitchen door was open and revealing the two love birds in the flesh. Literally. Emmett had his shirt _and_ Rosalie's off. I wiped the grimace off of my face, making it look passive and mildly amused as I stared at the T.V.'s flashing colors. They made their way towards the stairs. Lucky me. I got a front row seat. It seemed like the more in view of me they were, the slower they would go. After about ten excruciatingly long seconds, Emmett glanced up at me while his lips were moving passionately against Rosalie's. He locked gazes with mine until he made his way up the stairs with her. I could almost see the smirk on his face.

Not even a minute later they were going at it. And hard. I did whatever I could to block out the loud noises. Eventually, after the first... oh, thirty minutes I gritted my teeth and got up from the couch making my way to the door. Before I even got there I heard Alice squeal and Jasper let out a deep moan. Not them, too! That was the last straw. I bolted. For the first time in my existence, I ran away from sex.

As I pulled open the door and sprinted out into the damp night, I didn't even notice the man walking up the sidewalk until I ran face first into his hard chest. We both went stumbling, my legs tangled with his as he fell backwards and onto the lawn. Edward. I scrambled up holding out my hand to help him up. He took it, stood up straight, and brushed his clothes off.

"In a hurry?" He chuckled. I stared up at his golden eyes. His were lighter than the others. Probably an effort to make being with the human easier.

I let out a little laugh. "Yeah. I am _so _sorry about that. I was distracted." I explained, embarrassed.

"It's fine. Just because we have excellent reflexes doesn't mean we can't trip." He shrugged.

"Trip?" I laughed. "I tackled you!" I clarified.

He just chuckled lightly and shrugged. "Where were you headed again?"

I looked up at his confused yet somber eyes. "Out." I told him. He listened for a moment, registering the noises before nodding.

"Ah... I thought Esme and Carlisle told them to behave themselves in front of guests." He said, smiling.

"Guess they don't listen." I shrugged. There was a brief silence. I could see him deliberating about something in his head, but I didn't want to nose around in it. I would get his thoughts plus about a hundred others.

"Let's go." He told me turning around.

"Where?" I asked, trailing behind him. Was he bipolar?

"Unless you want to listen to that-" He said, pausing as a loud moan and a crash sounded through the house and made its way outdoors loud and clear. I shook my head. Hell no. "We are going to the creek." I knew he meant the one about a mile away with a tiny little waterfall running through it, and I was glad. It made me feel calmer, more centered. Water had always done that for me. Fire, on the other hand... Fire made me mournful. Not angry. Upset. Nothing good ever came from fire.

As we made our way to the creek, walking at a normal pace, I made conversation. "So, where did Carlisle and Esme go?" I wondered.

"Out to dinner." Edward explained with a warm smile spreading across his face. "It's their anniversary. I'm sure you're one of Esme's best anniversary gifts." He chuckled. "You have wonderful timing." He teased. "Here we were, going to get her a bouquet of flowers and some fine wine, and then you show up." He said. "Problem solved."

"Really? Why am I such a good anniversary gift again?" I questioned.

"Esme loves being a mother. She loves caring for others as if they were her own. A new member to the family makes her feel proud. She and Carlisle are excellent parents, if you would. Always making you strive to do better." He explained.

"Is that why you're with Bella?" I asked him. His eyes grew more serious.

"In a way, yes. I love Bella, but... Sometimes for them family is more important. Esme wants me to see Bella. Make her part of the family. However, if anyone has an objection or if it threatens us in any way, she will do whatever it takes to keep us together." He finished. He didn't seem like he wanted to elaborate, so I stayed quiet until we reached the creek.

I dipped my toes in the cool water, sitting down. I looked up at Edward who was gazing up through the trees and up at the sky. You could see the moon from here. It wasn't shrouded by the heavy clouds that surrounded the rest of Forks. He seemed so determined, so calm. He looked at me then, as if finally realizing I was there.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Presumably, my mother. Although, I'm not quite sure..." I told him, smiling wryly. I was quite honestly an experiment. I couldn't even remember my mother.

A chuckle. "That's not what I meant." He told me.

"I know." I sighed. "I'm from California." God, I missed it there already.

He nodded. "How long have you been like us?"

I locked my gaze with him. "Longer than you'll know." He simply nodded, acknowledging that this was a topic I'd rather not discuss at the moment. He had just opened his mouth before he closed it abruptly. He looked at me, an odd expression on his face.

"Did you... bring company?" He asked, a crease in between his eyebrows. Just as he said it, I saw a flash of deep red hair. Jazmin! I hopped up and sprinted towards her, a big smile on my face. I hopped up onto a boulder and waited for her to come the rest of the way. Suddenly she was there. Her tanned skin, perfect body and golden eyes. Her hips swayed seductively as she sidled up to the boulder.

"Well, well, well." She lulled. "Here I was expecting a big hug and this is what I get?" Her smooth voice had an upset undertone to it. I hopped down from the boulder and hugged her as hard as I could manage without her complaining.

"OMG! YOU FINALLY MADE IT! I WAS SOOOOO LONELY! Well, not really, but..." I squealed, my words forming quickly together as I hopped up and down happily. Edward walked cautiously up to Jazmin. Looking her up and down.

"Careful!" I warned him. "This one's dangerous." I teased. As soon as she looked at him her eyes switched from friendly, to flirty instantly.

"And who is this...?" She cooed, walking seductively up to him. He seemed taken aback, if not unfazed.

"That's Edward, but he's taken." I informed her brightly. He looked at me appreciatively. "So paws off, girl."

"What a shame... I could have some fun with this one." She condescended, still eyeing him up like her next meal.

"I doubt it but whatever!" I said. "Anyways!" I started, dragging her away in the direction of the house. "It's Carlisle and Esme's anniversary today, so they're not here. But the rest are!" I said, sounding like the energizer bunny. I was happy! This chick was my partner in crime! I looked over at Edward, who had a surprised look on his face.

"I suppose Alice saw her" he said pointing at Jazmin like he was superior. She bristled up.

_"Jazmin, chill. He didn't mean it like that." _I said in her mind. She relaxed and let Edward make his point.

"Coming, and warned the others. They're ready to meet your friend, now." He assured me.

"Well then, let's go!" I bounced. "After this we can go pick out a decent anniversary gift for the two love birds of the house." I added. She nodded and a smile spread across her face.

"Sounds like a date." She said smoothly. She had a low, smooth, sensuous voice. But if she wanted to, she could make anyone a slave for her. Literally. This was why she was never in talent shows. Every one knew she had the best voice invented, but why she didn't showcase it... Well, let's just say it's a mystery to the humans.

Once we made it to the house Edward opened the door. "Company!" I sang.

Alice and Jasper were the first ones down the stairs, followed by a reluctant Emmett and Rosalie. I smacked Jazmin on the arm. She was openly checking them out.

"Oh god..." I groaned quietly. "Don't make me regret this." I said so quietly only the two of us could hear.

I put on a big smile and finished pulling her into the house. As soon as Alice saw her she bounced up and down, running up to Jazmin. "OH MY GOD I'M SEEING SOME MAJOR PARTYING GOING ON WITH US THREE!" She squealed. I laughed at how hyper she was.  
"Jazmin this is Alice." I introduced. "Alice, Jazmin."

Jazmin looked at Alice and I. "What are you two? Long lost sisters? Talk about spawn of the Energizer Bunny..." She teased. "And what did you say about a party?" She asked, just as happy as us.

"In two weeks!" Alice assured.

"Nice!" Jazmin and I cooed at the same time. In a flash we had turned to each other.

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx-" We sang in unison.

"I!" Edward shouted over us. We turned to him silently. "Am Edward. Nice to meet you, Jazmin." He introduced.

She looked the other way. "Hmph,"

Jasper walked casually up beside Alice, placing his hand around her waist. "I'm Jasper," He drawled. "And if any of you ladies mess up a hair on my Alice's head, you'll regret it." He informed us.

"Bring it, cowboy." Jazmin smirked.

"Let's try and play nice, please." I told them both.

"And those two sucking face over there," I addressed, "Are Emmett and Rosalie." I finished emotionlessly. Why did it hurt so badly that he was making out with his _wife_? I had no right to feel like this. This heartbroken jealousy I felt. Jasper looked at me curiously, and I smiled back as if nothing was wrong. But he knew there was. He could feel it.

**_A/N: If you didn't read then a/n at the beginning heres the important stuff. _=D**

**_ Some of her powers will be gone like mind reading and other powers already covered. I need your help! _**

**_Tell me which powers should be kept and which ones should be erased! _**

**(=**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	14. Not Fair

**okay, so i know it took me SUPER long to update but i have a really good reason why. I wrote the next chapter... or four... but i decided i should put them in later on once her emotions are super strong and beating her up like a sledgehammer! :) SO this chapter will explain HER style of hunting.**

Chapter 14- Hunting

After they had all been comfortably introduced, we moved our conversation to the living room, where the 'Happy Couple' proceeded to suck face on the love seat in front of me. Not that it mattered. Like I cared... After a few minutes of talking, the subject of hunting came up. Jasper was curious about our hunting preferences since I had never really elaborated, or even mentioned it. When I wasn't trying to force my gaze away from Emmett and the way his muscles flexed and rippled as he rapped himself around his wife, I nodded and smiled. But when this topic arose, I was immediately flung back into the the conversation.

"So, what do you two do for... food?" Jasper asked hesitantly. "I noticed your eye colors... Both hazel." I altered mine to make them look a bit brighter, but the intent was clear.

Jazmin shot a wicked smirk at me. "Se-"

"Jazmin!" I squeaked. Was she really just going to blurt it out like that.

She glanced at me and gave me an insincere apology. "Well, what do you want me to say?" she whined, somehow managing to still make it sound seductive.

"Ugh, may I?" I offered. She tilted her head. '_Go for it_.' her thoughts confirmed. I nodded appreciatively and turned back to Jasper. "Our hunting methods are a far cry from yours..." I began, gauging their reaction. Alice's head snapped up, her eyes full of shock, while Jasper merely nodded and waited for me to continue. Even Rosalie and Emmett's pace slowed down a bit. "They aren't as... traditional... or even as... Extravagant. As yours, that is. The way we were made..." I was pausing regularly, my hesitance to proceed becoming slightly more obvious. "We were experiments. The ones that made us would... stalk... their prey. The prey being us. They had concluded that we," I gestured to Jazmin and I. "would be their most successful projects depending on how susceptible we were to certain things, ideas, lifestyles. We were always changing, adjusting... They wanted to conduct this mass project. They wanted to mix... match... prod... cut... rip us apart. Then bite us and inject us with more venom. They wanted to see if the 'gifts' were transferrable."

"Who's _They_?" Emmett demanded suddenly, breaking away from his 'lovely, lovable, lover'. I didn't even acknowledge him, the anger in his voice shocking me. Jasper looked at him in question as well. Strange...

"However, they weren't aware of the downsides of their product until we showed signs of different tendencies." I continued, trying to ignore Emmett's objection. I was still a bit cross with him to say the least. I shot him a glance before I finished my point, but didn't manage to see much of his face seeing as how Rosalie had anchored him back to her lips. I tried in vain to hold back my growl. "We had only a minimal desire for blood.

"_Very_ minimal" Jazmin cut in with a disgusted look drawn on her face. I nodded in agreement while watching Jaspers face change into one of shock.

"You're very lucky, then. Bloodlust is a damnable need. Can't survive without it." Jasper said reverently.

"It can be done. You just need willpower and submission. Once you're strength from the blood is void you have to understand that you are now the weakest link, yet the strongest; you have bested the best. Those who are so stuck on power and control..."

Alice, who was holding Jaspers hand nodded almost enthusiastically. "Don't get me wrong, though. Your restraint alone is wonderful, especially after bloodlust once ruled you. Carlisle and Esme must be proud..."

"You have to jog before you break out into a sprint." Jazmin acknowledged playfully.

"Oh, how the words of wisdom have fallen..." I sigh theatrically. "Anyways, they discovered our need was more-uh...- sexual. We thrive off of energy, and when the guys are into it there's a lot of energy..."

"And then there's the grand finale!" Jazmin cooed wiggling her eyebrows.

"Just being around people is enough to keep us content if there's a large enough group. We're still not sure why this is... why we don't have any thirst for blood. At least you don't have to worry about your images getting destroyed." I finished, shrugging it off.

"Speaking of..." Jazmin hinted.

I sheepishly looked down, knowing she was right. "I'm sure you can wait," I jeered. "There's plenty of sexual energy around here... If those two keep it up I might never have to hunt again."

"Damn straight..." Emmett mumbled.

"Mmm, so good..." Rosalie accompanied with a moan. I swear if I were human I would have puked. After I ripped her to shreds that is. She needed to keep her hands _off _of him. He was _mi-_ Woah, where the hell did that come from?

"Well that makes one of us. I actually enjoy the hunt. How they pursue us unknowingly... How entranced they are by my voice..."

"Yeah, I guess you would think like that wouldn't you miss. succubus."

"The original, bitch!" She stated, propping her cherry red stilettos across the sofa.

"Technically, I was made before you both times, so I think that title still belongs to me." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, hell no. Doesn't that make you an old hag or something?" She shot back.

"You were made, like what, two seconds after me? You're equally as old! You know what, no. Whatever." I wasn't in the mood to fight. Even if it was just pretend... But nothing stayed a joke when it came to titles, so I just opted to stop. After that the silence was kept away by the two lovers going at it with their mouths still plastered to another's.

I sighed, my anger turning it into a loud puff. "God damn! Do you two mind? Take it upstairs!" I snapped. I knew I shouldn't have given him the satisfaction of caring enough to get annoyed. Annoyed... Yeah, more like pissed off. That was what he had been waiting for. Of course it was selfish to thing it was about me, but it clearly was. Pardon my ego, I already knew it was big. But Beyoncè didn't write that song for just anyone...

"Our pleasure," Emmett growled out through a smirk as he caught my gaze. He was so sexy... I swear I almost humped the chair at the sound of his husky voice. What? NO. Ew, I did not do humping. Ick. But for him I would... What the hell? I thought I was mad at him? It's not fair I say! I'm absolutely positive it should be against the law for someone to effect me so thoroughly. Before I met him I could have sworn it was. But there was something about him that got under my skin. Whether it was his sexuality and how openly he embraced his masculinity, or if it was his scent. God, that scent... It had been getting stronger in the room, swirling around my head and through my nose, clouding my thoughts. I knew for a fact it would be impossible to stay mad at this man.

Not fair.


	15. The Warning

**Chapter 14- The Warning**

I had tried to smile past the happy, love sick couple, but failed miserably. I felt hurt, though I had no reason to feel this broken over a man that didn't even acknowledge me for more than a minute. What made it even harder to pull off the facade was Jasper, who was looking quizzically at me after they left. I tried everything I could to avoid him, but the guilt I felt registered to him as well, causing his eyebrows to shoot up even more. I grimaced almost imperceptibly, and decided to take things to a more private venue. His mind.

_Is there a problem, Jazz? _I wondered innocently to him. He looked taken aback that I was talking to him in _his _mind, but answered back nonetheless.

_You tell me, darlin'. _He replied smoothly. Okay, I'm not even gonna lie. If Alice wasn't my best friend and wasn't married to him, I would have tapped that.

I made eye contact with him, hoping that my discomfort didn't show.

_You aren't as tough as you want people to think, are you? _He continued.

I bristled at that assumption. _Says who? _I questioned.

_Says your emotions. _He informed me.

I just quirked my eyebrow slightly at him.

_You're hurt. Disappointed about something. You're feeling guilty, and you feel inferior. Like you're expecting to get let down. _He allowed.

I swallowed and held his gaze. _And why would I feel like that? _I questioned, dryly. It came out a bit sharper in my mind, since I didn't have time to process it as well.

He just shook his head slightly, a slightly sad expression on his face. _Just don't get yourself hurt, darlin'. I don't want to feel anyones disappointment._ He warned, but from the teasing tone of it I thought, very briefly, that maybe he cared about me. That maybe I was a part of his family. A part of the Cullen's. And for a moment, just a moment, I felt accepted. Loved. Like I wasn't alone anymore. I smiled appreciatively at him from where we still stood at the door.

Alice and Jazmin were talking animatedly about some shop in Spain, one that I had probably been to many times before, but I couldn't find it in me to care. My best friend was here and all I could worry about was how... _betrayed _I felt. Even hours later, when we were all seated in the living room and in the back of my mind that scene was unfolding in my mind. The way he had been practically all over me in the kitchen, and then the next doing the dirty with his gorgeous, perfect wife. The bitterness was not at all noticeable, though. Not at all. Except for on the rare occasion where the thoughts would become too much and I would succumb to them, staring off into space as I clenched my fists together.

Not blinking.

Not moving.

And that's how I knew I was going to do something stupid. Something _so _stupid and _so_ reckless that I would hurt for a long time. And at the moment, it had felt worth it. I would do anything to forget him. If only for a night.

From time to time I caught Edward's pensive gaze, or Jasper's worried glance as his brows furrowed. After waving them both off I dismissed myself, claiming to be going out for some fresh air. It was, after all, a gorgeous night. Jazmin gazed after me, but I insisted she didn't come. She should stay here. Have fun. The rest looked uneasily at each other as I made my way towards the door. All but the happy couple who were 'making loves symphony' upstairs. I winced almost imperceptibly once more and opened the door.

I ignored everyone and stepped out into the night.

A thick, cool breeze blew through the trees, brushing my face with a thick humid air. For minutes I just stood there motionlessly, contemplating wether or not I should make a run to California. The open sky and blue waves always seemed to ease my thoughts. At the moment I was tempted to leave. Especially _him. _The way he smelled to me was like a drug. Did anyone else know how he smelled? If they did it would be like an AXE commercial... right? Then there were his looks, his attitude... Everything added to the smell was just a plus.

I had to get away from here.

So I ran.

But even still, not even the boldness of the moon was enough to block out his face. What was going on? Why was I being tortured like this? I had no reason to feel this strongly about him. What he and his _wife_ did in their alone time was absolutely _none_ of my business. Still the thoughts didn't leave my mind. The images of Emmett and Rosalie twined together on the couch... Their moans... I hissed and struck out at a thick oak tree, causing it to shatter from the middle and down where I hit it. I watched with a detached fascination as it fell to the ground, a broken, now damaged thing.

Was that was I was destined to become? A once magnificent thing that broke? A fool for love. That was not me. That _wouldn't_ be me.

And I knew just how to arrange that. This was completely and totally irrational, I mean I hardly knew the guy. But I was so sick of escaping everything through sex. I had done it all of my existence. I needed something more real. Something to make me realize that this world wasn't all just fun and games... until someone got hurt. That someone would be me.

Wistfully, I followed the overwhelming smell of wolves to the border that separated hot from cold, rain from sunshine, life from death. I took a deep shaky breath and stepped over, immediately overcome by the sheer power the howls provoked. My mind went blank with terror.

'Fuck!' I shouted in my mind.

I sprinted back over the line and made my way passed the Canadian border where I spent the night. I laid down with the stars above my head, and the cool air gave hint to snow. All I could think of was Emmett.

How could I have been so stupid?

He wasn't worth it.

He wasn't worth anything.

Never should have been.

Then why did my long forgotten heart seem to crack, piece by piece, as I tried to convince myself of that?

**_a/n: sorry if this didn't make sense after the last chapter, but I wrote this one before. I tried to make it fit the best it could, though! _**

**_thanks for reading! dont be afraid to review... HINT HINT! lol JK_**


	16. Renovations

**Renovations**

I wandered back to the Cullen's house just after sunrise to change my clothes and get my car. I felt numb, even tired if I had been human. But I wasn't. Hadn't been for a long time. I finally sauntered up to the front door and made my way quietly up the stairs. Would they be in the main portion of the house at this time, or would they be upstairs getting ready for school like me? I could hear Edward playing the piano in the foyer, and noted the quiet reverence in which he played the piece. I didn't recall hearing it before, and from what I had observed Edward hadn't played in quite some time. My thoughts immediately slid to Bella. Maybe she wasn't as bad for him as I thought. After all, if she had inspired him enough to start playing again she had to be at least somewhat special. Just not as special as us.

I opened the door and slid through, half expecting to see the whole family lounging on the sofas. I let out a small sigh of relief which was short lived due to Jasper's sudden appearance. I didn't bother to fix my appearance, and probably looked as worn and haggard as I felt at the moment. I merely stared at him until he spoke, no poking and prodding around in his mind.

"Your friend said she'd be back later on today, maybe at school if she decides to register." He notified, still staring at me with that contemplative face of his as he tried to decipher my emotions.

I nodded and cast a forlorn glance at my newly bought bags of clothing. I needed a room and soon, but I wasn't one to beg. And what if I got a room next to Rosalie and Emmett? Please, I may puke just thinking about that.

I strode up the stairs and headed down the hall opposite from _theirs_. It was closer to Carlisle's study and he and Esme's room. I paused and stared at the blank, cream colored wall and visualized a moderately sized room with a large bay window overlooking the stream in the distance and the trees surrounding it. I shut my eyes and focused on morphing the house until the room formed. I heard the shifting of the ground and the creaking of the floorboards as they expanded to comply with my will. It was tough, I'm not even going to lie, and I'd probably have to lay off of my powers for a few weeks.

When the movement ceased I opened my eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of vertigo. I was drained. I needed to 'hunt' and soon. I leaned back in an attempt to brace myself on the wall, but instead found myself latched on an arm. Of course the Cullen's would've heard. I immediately righted myself and thanked th elucky stars that I couldn't blush. Apparently I would be doing that a lot lately.

I didn't need an announcer to tell me Emmett was beside me. His muscular arms had been all of the insight I needed. I glanced up at him almost blankly. "What?" I asked nonchalantly. Of course I could feel his presence and his scent was better than ever. Damn. Was it sad that I could actually relate to Bella? Her reaction to Edward was justifiable.

Emmett's golden eyes met mine, but still he didn't say anything. After five agonizingly long seconds a sly grin broke onto his face. I would never be able to get used to how gorgeous he looked, nor did I want to. "Are you all right there, little lady? Wouldn't want to overexert yourself." He murmured.

I scoffed at him. "I don't mean to burst your ego, but it's going to take a lot more than moving a few walls around to _overexert_ me." This time I didn't even mean for my reply to come out as an innuendo. I was too worn out to feel anything but annoyance and finality. Sure, he was attractive. Sure, I wished he were single. But I needed to face the fact that he was only one of those things, and unfortunately it wasn't the one involving his relationship status.

A wave of vertigo washed over me, and suddenly I was falling into him, barely registering the dust particles as they swirled around m and past my face. Emmett carefully righted me and frowned down at me in confusion. "I need to go..." I mumbled as my eyes bunched together from disorientation.

"Honestly, I don't think you should be going anywhere like this." He sounded unsure of his statement and his golden eyes met mine causing my dead heart to nearly jolt back to life. "Maybe Carlisle could-"

"No. No, it's fine, really. I just need to go hunt and I'll be better than perfect," I assured him. _Please stop touching me. I can't focus with you touching me. Not yet._

He flashed one of his infectious smiles that made his dimples stand out and I smiled back at him, hoping it reached my eyes at least a small amount. "Whatever you say, babe."

_Babe? Does he mean that in a 'just friends' way? Could that even be USED in a just friends way? Stop over thinking this, just act natural. _I took a steadying breath and felt the air stir emptily inside of my lungs. I smiled reverently to myself. There had once been a time when I could remember what it was like to breathe, to see through mundane eyes. I trailed my eyes idly over Emmett's body. _Last. Time. _"I'll be back soon," I said as I pulled away from him and walked down the stairs. "Don't wait up."

And with a wink I was gone.


	17. Nightlife

******Nightlife**

An hour or so later, I found myself surrounded by pulsing, warm bodies. But it was not their blood that called to me. I smiled seductively at a young man a few yards away, who returned my smoldering gaze with his own. I departed from the dancing humans and made my way to him. The music was insistent, pulling our bodies together until we were pressed closely against each other. I made no attempts to suppress the moans of lust that escaped my throat as we ground against each other, held back by nothing but the pulse of the music that thrummed in our ears.

I could already feel myself latching on to his energy, sucking it dry, just with my hot, steady glances. I leaned into him and looped my arms around his neck. Slowly, I brought his head down to mine and licked his neck. I could feel the bulge in his pants harden as he ground against me harder. My sensual laughter trickled over him until finally I brought his lips to mine.

I moaned and pulled away, not even needing to persuade him to follow me to a nearly unoccupied corner of the club. He lifted me up and I latched my legs around his waist, letting out a throaty sigh as he pushed me against the wall. I quickly undid his belt and slid down his zipper. This would have to be quick, not like anyone here really cared. I slid my fingers into his pants and came out with his large, hot member. He groaned and pulled my shirt up, fully exposing my breasts to anyone who deigned to look- if they could manage to see past my current lover.

He bent his head down and licked around my nipples before biting them gently. My head tilted back to rest against the wall. I tugged at his pants one last time and murmured a breathless "Now." in his ear before nipping at it.

He pulled my skirt up to my waist and positioned my thong away from my wetness. He slid one finger in, and then two. His member was twitching from anticipation. The energy rolling off of him was toxic. I hadn't had one this lively in a while. I was trembling and breathing heavily against his neck when he finally removed his fingers and slid himself inside of me.

That's when I really felt it. The part of him that linked himself to me. The part of him that made me really come alive. The energy pulsing inside of me alone was enough to send me over the edge, but it took a lot more than that for me to feel fully satisfied. "Harder," I commanded breathlessly.

He obeyed instantaneously. My head thudded against the wall for minutes until finally he climaxed, sending his euphoria washing over into me. I groaned and relished in the completely renewed feeling and slid off of him. I fixed my wardrobe and hair in less than two seconds before turning around. He was still tightening his belt. Just as he turned around I vanished into the crowd. He'd never hear from me again.

I made my way back to the Cullen's house feeling better than ever. Emmett was in the living room watching a football game when I walked in. His chuckle sent more energy than the human's climax had given me. I twinge of dread went through me. I couldn't have feelings for him. I couldn't have him the way I wanted to. It was pointless. "Have fun, sweetheart?"

I slid him a mischievous grin. "I was hoping to have a little more before dawn." I glanced around the room. "Where is everyone?"

He smirked at me before replying. Did I imagine the way his eyes trailed over my body? "Hunting. It's just you and me..." The twinkle in his eyes fascinated me.

Before I could register it myself I was in front of him on the couch. I snagged the remote and flipped the channels.

Emmett's playful growl was in my ear as he sprung up behind me and flipped me onto the couch. And suddenly he was there, hovering over me, his eyes just above mine. All I could smell was Emmett. He was everywhere, clouding my mind. My legs were on either side of him, his hardened muscles pressing against mine. His perfect lips just out of reach. I had to know how they tasted, how they felt on mine.

Before he had time to react I brought my lips to his, my hands snaking their way up his neck. My hips automatically arched and met his. His mouth was soft, but insistent, his tongue and teeth everywhere on mine. My mind was spinning, my breathing out of control. He had just begun trailing kisses down my throat when he froze. Shock and disbelief were evident on his face.

"Oh, my God, Emmett." I nearly stumbled over my words as I tried to get them out. "I'm sorry, I just got carried away. It's been a long night and I-"

"You and I can't happen. I have Rose. I love her. I love her more than anything I've ever loved in my entire life and I'm _not _going to let you take that away from me." If he hadn't sounded as conflicted as he did I would've believe him. But he didn't. He sounded doubtful and unsure of himself, which was a first, but the strength in his voice was still strong.

I moved to touch his shoulder, to tell him I was wrong, that I didn't want him the way I really did. But he was across the room and out of the door in a flash.

I buried my face in my hands, wishing I could take back everything that happened as soon as I stepped foot in their house tonight. A single thought froze my entire body. What if he told? I'd be out on the streets with nowhere to run. Homeless. No, he couldn't tell.

_Rosalie would kill me. _

The thought escaped my lips before I could even rebuke them. But there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she would. Or at least try to.

As far as I knew Alice had already seen the night play out in that pretty little head of hers. She was so loyal, so honest. Of course she would tell. But it had happened so quickly perhaps she didn't get a chance to see. Maybe I should just pack my bags before they returned. But then a more wonderful thought blossomed in my mind. I'd blocked off my thoughts.

No one else would know.


End file.
